


get on your knees

by aghamora



Series: Flaurel Ficlets [28]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Dom Laurel, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghamora/pseuds/aghamora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laurel pilfers the contents of a sex toy gift basket, Frank is pleasantly surprised, and hilarity ensues (amongst other things).</p>
            </blockquote>





	get on your knees

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: 'you can't say no to the sex dice.'

“So… I may or may not have done something bad.”

Frank furrows his brow as he lets Laurel in, closing the door to his apartment behind her as she saunters over to the couch, removes her denim jacket, and grabs her bag, which bulges out abnormally at the sides, like she’s stuffed it full of something.

He just looks at her warily. “What’d you do?”

“You know that, um, dirty gift basket Tonya sent us?” she asks, shifting her weight from one leg to the other and looking guilty.

“Yeah, why?”

Laurel opens her mouth, then thinks better of it and closes it. Instead, without a word, she just takes her bag, tips it upside down, and spills its contents out onto his coffee table, letting that do the explaining for her.

A veritable avalanche of sex toys comes tumbling out – and it’s not just a  _few_  things, either. It looks like she’d taken almost… Well, almost everything, or at least more than half of the basket, judging by how much he’d seen in there originally.

“Jesus, Laurel,” he remarks, strolling over and taking in the colorful array of boxes, vibrators, and various other phallic-shaped objects now covering his coffee table. “You took  _everything_?”

She rolls her eyes and folds her arms. “Not everything. Connor and Asher took a few things, and I just kind of… helped myself to what was left.”

“Y’know,” Frank deadpans, reaching down and picking up what looks like a shiny golden cock ring, “I don’t know if I should be turned on or scared.”

Laurel sighs. “I – Look, I didn’t mean to take so much. But I was going through it with everyone else, and everything I saw looked really interesting, and so I just kept sneaking more and more into my bag until it ended up like… this.”

“Great. So now the rest of the rat pack thinks you’re a nympho who hoards sex toys.”

“They didn’t notice. Or, at least, I don’t think they did. Besides…” she drifts off, and reaches down, picking up a pair of handcuffs and fingering them idly. “I thought maybe we could have some fun with this stuff. Spice things up a bit.”

“What, are you tryin’ to tell me I’m not enough for you? Because FYI, this,” he remarks, holding up an obscenely huge blue dildo that he’s pretty sure would definitely  _not_  fit inside ninety percent of the human population, “is just unrealistic.”

“Of course you’re enough,” she scoffs. “But what if I want to do some… exploring?”

He chuckles, and gathers up three different packages of varying sizes.

“Yeah? So you need three different kinds of vibrators to ‘do some exploring?’”

Laurel snatches them out of his hands. “Some _self_ -exploration, maybe. Which doesn’t concern you.”

She takes a step back towards the coffee table, but his hands reach out and catch her hips before she can, turning her around and urging her back against him.

“Uh uh,” Frank murmurs, deepening his voice to a low, sultry drawl. “Anything you’re doin’ by yourself, you’re doin’ in front of me. Right where I can see.”

Laurel’s eyes narrow suggestively, her pupils dilating with want as she leans in, so close that her lips ghost across his. “Is that what you want? To watch me?”

His breath catches in his throat when her lithe little hands venture south, stroking gently across his groin, where he can already feel his cock stirring. Laurel licks her lips and smiles devilishly, before just as swiftly moving back and returning to the pile.

“Later, maybe,” she tells him, feigning obliviousness to the stiffy in his jeans. “But for now, let’s finish going through these.”

Disgruntled but not about to disobey, Frank walks back over to the coffee table and starts making his way through the stuff too. It ranges from the fairly normal – ribbed and flavored condoms, lube, your average, run-of-the-mill dildo – to the somewhat bizarre – butt plugs, nipple clamps, crotchless panties, sex dice – to the shit-he-never-would’ve-thought-Laurel-would-be-into category: Ben Wa balls, a cock cage, a ball gag, a wearable butterfly vibrator, “for naughty, secret fun in public for both you AND your partner!”

It’s not like they don’t do kinky stuff already; oh no, believe him, they do. He likes to think they’re kinky as hell, actually. But he’s not going to lie – the cock cage scares him. A lot. If it comes down to it, he’s probably going to have to veto that one.

To take his mind off that, Frank zeroes in on the wearable butterfly vide instead, holding it up with a mischievous grin.

“What do you say we give this baby a spin, huh?”

“Really?” Laurel quirks an eyebrow, as she examines a jar of strawberry body butter. “That’s… surprisingly vanilla, for you.”

He shrugs. “I say we start out small, work our way up to the ball gag.”

“Aw, that’s cute.” Laurel laughs, sauntering over to him. “So you thought the ball gag was for  _me_?”

The smirk vanishes from Frank’s face.

“Wait, what-”

Laurel ignores that and takes the toy from him, turning it over in her hands with a look of contemplation.

“So, what? This goes on like underwear?” She pauses, rubbing her lips together, before looking up at him. “Okay, but the label’s right: where’s the fun in using this if we’re not in public?”

A wolfish grin spreads across his lips, and he pulls her close, kissing her hard and humming against her lips.

“Jesus,” he rasps, after they break apart. “And I thought  _I_  was an exhibitionist.”

Laurel just shrugs, not bothering to deny it, and he reaches for the pair of crotchless panties, holding them up as well.

“Y’know, that would pair well with these at the office. What do you say we have a little fun Monday?”

She reddens at the thought, and scoffs. “You’re an animal.”

“Says the girl who brought home a bag chock full of sex toys.” He moves away then, and glances back at the pile, reaching down to pick up the little package of sex dice. “What about these? You can’t say no to the sex dice.”

“Well, I can and I will. That’s not exciting enough. How about…” She drifts off, picking up the handcuffs, blindfold, and ball gag, “we make a deal? You play along with me tonight, and we try  _that_  out Monday at work.”

He gives a low chuckle of approval. “What, you gonna handcuff me and sit on my face? ‘Cause y’know that… is always A-okay with me.”

“Did I say,” she snaps, making her way over to him, hips swinging sensuously as a stern look suddenly hardens her features, “that you could speak?”

His grin grows even wider. Well, it’s clear what kind of game she wants to play tonight, and he’s not about to complain; dominatrix-Laurel is quite possibly the hottest thing on the entire fucking planet.

“No,” he says, lowering his voice in teasing supplication and leaning in so that his lips brush her ear. “Forgive me, Mistress Laurel.”

“Wipe that smirk off your face.” She holds up the ball gag, eyebrows raised. “Don’t make me have to use this.”

He pauses, breaking character for a second. “Wait – you’re not seriously gonna use that on me, are you?”

Her eyes flicker dangerously, as Laurel stands on her tiptoes, places her lips on his neck, and bites down lightly – not enough to hurt, but enough to startle him, keep him on his toes, the scrape of her teeth sending a jolt of electricity through him. Already the look of fierce, fiery determination in her eyes, and the thought of what’s to come, has him hard as a rock.

She’ll have him on his knees; she likes that. She’ll make him beg. Moan. Plead. Eat her out for hours. She’ll fucking wreck him – and he’ll love it.

He always does, every time.

“If you behave, maybe. So I guess you’ll have to wait and see,” she breathes against his skin. “Until I’m done playing with you, that is.”

Laurel gives a sharp tug on one of his belt loops, leading him toward the bedroom like a dog on a leash. And boy, he knows he’s definitely in for one hell of a wild ride tonight.


End file.
